


Hannibal Is Smoke

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Hannibal Is... [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

Will made a stabbing motion. Hovering over Hannibal's heart. He repeated the motion again. The blade a hair away from penetrating the skin. 

"Hesitation, Will, you refuse to commit the deed of murdering me." Hannibal laid tightly strapped on the medical exam table. Will flinched at the comment. Trying to regain his composure. 

"There is no hesitation, Dr. Lecter." Will licked his lips slowly, staring at Hannibal's chest. The gray hair a gentle fuzz. He leaned closer to it. Studying the steady rise and fall of Hannibal's chest.

"There's only practice in completing a long awaited masterpiece." Will muttered, used the knife's tip to trace a y-shape on Hannibal's body. Starting from the right shoulder between the pectorals, down to Hannibal's navel. Knife dragging back up the same path, veering off to the left shoulder. Hannibal studied the slight shake in Will's hand. He yanked his arm up, strap breaking. He repeated the motion again, snatching a startled Will to his chest, his own knife pressed up on the younger man's jugular vein. Hannibal's shoving the curved carving knife harder till a small trickle of blood released itself.

"You're very uncertain of your actions, Will. Is this truly the reckoning that you promised?" Will sighed softly. Ear pressed up against the older man's chest. Will had dropped his own knife. Disregarded now by the foot of the table. Hannibal turned to inhale Will 's curls. Hand pressing up on the left side of Will's temple, pulling him closer still. 

The blood surging through Hannibal's veins soothed the hatred that boiled up in Will's. The feeling of flesh beneath his ear. The thudding of a peaceful heart. Hannibal is smoke. Evaporates and disperses through Will's fingers every time he grazes the surface. He turns his head to press a gentle kiss into Hannibal's neck. Feeling the skin that's cool as a breeze. That's refreshing from the sweat that's gathered in Will's pores. Smoke can be warm when it first starts and as it travels further away it cools.


End file.
